


Study Break

by madibot



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madibot/pseuds/madibot
Summary: After a long day preparing for a test together, Yu and Yosuke decide to take a study break.





	Study Break

It rained often in Inaba.

The soft raindrops against the windows made for a cozy, peaceful environment in the small rural town. 

Yu never thought he would say that, after all that had happened with the murders hardly a month ago. But he couldn’t help but feel at ease now, and the pale gray skies gave him a special sleepy feeling. He had let himself fall into the rhythm of the tapping against the window, ready to doze off, when...

“C’mon, dude, don’t pass out on me! We gotta study for this test...” 

Yu snapped back to focus. He had nearly forgotten he was studying for an important history test with his boyfriend, Yosuke. He had shaggy brown hair and cute brown eyes that seemed to shine as he poured over his open textbook. 

“This is impossible...” Yosuke groaned as he dug his face into his hands. “I think I’m just gonna take the F.”

Yu stared at him for a brief moment. “Didn’t you say the same for the last one we took?”

“I don’t need your criticism! Besides, who needs history. I won’t need to know about the development of Hinduism or the creation of the pyramids or anything of that crap when I’m in charge of a supermarket!”

Yosuke sighed. “I can’t take this stress anymore. Let’s just call it a day...”

Yu smiled and looked back to the dreary backdrop of the rainstorm. He pondered something for quite awhile, and then turned his head back to Yosuke. “I have an idea. Let’s take a study break.” He said in a hushed tone, as he always spoke so softly for some reason.

Yosuke grinned, and leaned back, laying his head on his hands. “Yeah, that sounds great.” He sighed again, but more out of relief this time. He must have just been glad to get his nose out of that damn book. Yu joined Yosuke in lying down. 

“Man, I hate this.” Yosuke said with a hysterical laugh. “There’s no way I’m gonna graduate. We still have another year of this shit.”

Yu didn’t say anything. Not yet.

“I mean, come on. Why are we expected to know all this trivial bullshit anyway?” Yosuke covered his eyes again, as though he was about to cry. “I always end up ranting about this stuff to you... how do you feel about it all?”

He turned to face the gray haired boy. Their eyes locked for a solid few seconds, and Yosuke began to blush. “Ah, don’t look at me like that... it makes me all melty.”

They both smiled at each other. 

“How the hell do you do that?” Yosuke said, suddenly turning away.

“Do what?” Yu asked, with a genuine hint of confusion in his voice.

“You made me feel better without even saying anything...”

They both laughed together, a soft chuckle that was filled with affection for each other, the kind of laugh that you share not because of something funny, but that you’re just so glad to be together.

And the rain kept falling outside, tapping against the window.


End file.
